The Comedian
by Serly Scarlet
Summary: Siapa yang suka dengan acara Stand Up Comedy? Salah satu acara hiburan yang dimana, satu orang berdiri di atas panggung dan membicarakan topik-topik yang bersifat Joke. Apa pun itu yang penting bisa membuat orang-orang sekitar yang menyaksikan merasa terhibur dan tertawa.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanficton

By Serly Scarlet

Title : _The Comedian  
_

Rate : T/M

Warning : AU, Typo, Bahasa gaul, dll.

.

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

.

.

Malam hari itu, suasana cukup ramai dengan banyak pengunjung di salah satu Café yang ada di kota Magnolia. Sebut saja, namanya adalah _Barbara Café._ Yang namanya Café selalu identik dengan adanya sebuah panggung sederhana, dan biasanya selalu di isi oleh grup musik lokal yang nantinya akan menampilkan Live Music demi memeriahkan suasana orang-orang yang ada di dalam Café.

Namun anehnya, malam ini orang-orang yang datang berkunjung, entah kenapa mereka justru lebih tertarik memperhatikan panggung kosong. Tidak ada satupun jenis alat musik. Di atas panggung itu hanya ada satu batang tiang warna hitam dengan ukuran 130 cm yang biasa digunakan untuk menaruh sebuah _Microphone_.

Jika memang malam ini _Barbara Café_ kedatangan bintang tamu seorang penyanyi solo, tetap saja harus ada alat-alat musik, minimal harus ada _Piano_ atau _Keyboard_ untuk mengiringi sebuah lagu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, lampu-lampu hias yang menerangi ruang Café perlahan mulai meredup hingga padam— seperti pada saat di dalam Bioskop begitu memulai tayang untuk salah satu _Movie_ terbaru.

Barulah lampu-lampu neon yang menghiasi setiap sudut panggung satu-persatu mulai menyala. _Backroud_ panggung warnah hitam yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja, tiba-tiba menampilkan menampilkan tiga buah kata yang huruf-hurufnya berkilauan dengan panca warna. Tiga buah kata itu bertuliskan _Stand Up Comedy._

Terdengarlah suara langkah kaki…

Seseorang melangkah dibalik kegelapan yang meliputi samping kanan panggung itu hingga akhirnya seseorang tersebut menampakan dirinya setelah berhenti tepat di dekat tiang _Microphone_. Rupanya seorang pria yang masih muda— mungkin masih berusia sekitar 25 tahun.

Pria itu terlihat cukup tampan. Apalagi pakaian _Outfit_ berlapis _Blazer_ warna hitam yang dikenakannya itu menambah kesan yang begitu elegan. Bahkan beberapa wanita ada yang berdecak kagum, merasa gemas, saat memperhatikan sosok yang masih berdiri di atas panggung tersebut.

Tulisan _Stand Up Comedy_ yang dari tadi tampak di permukaan _Backroud_ panggung mulai melenyap, lalu munculah dua buah kata dan tentu saja untuk nama dari bintang tamu yang hadir pada malam hari ini. Dua buah kata itu bertuliskan— _Natsu Dragneel._

Baiklah, sekarang semua orang yang ada di dalam Café tahu bahwa pria itu bernama Natsu Dragneel. Sebut saja nama panggilannya adalah Natsu. Saat masih menatap wajah orang-orang di dalam Café yang terlihat samar karena suasana gelap, Natsu pun menyeringaikan tawa kecilnya yang ternyata sungguh manis.

Tidak lama, tangan kananya mulai meraih dan melepaskan _Microphone_ yang tadinya masih menancap di atas tiang. Biasanya seseorang akan terlihat gugup begitu naik ke atas panggung. Namun Natsu justru malah terlihat semakin percaya diri setelah menggenggam alat pengeras suara di tangan kanannya itu.

"Selamat malam semua!" ucapnya yang biasa seperti orang pada umumnya ketika sedang melakukan pembukaan.

" _Ya, selamat malam!"_

" _Pagiiiiii!"_

"Malam donk…" Dengan santai, Natsu membenarkan kata sapaan itu. Ia tahu siapa yang mengatakannya dan ternyata salah seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Wanita yang sedang dilihatnya berada duduk menempati meja paling depan. Natsu mulai menunjukan tatapannya yang menilai. "Wah, Mbak yang tadi berteriak _Pagi_ ya? Boleh mundur dikit nggak, Mbak?"

"Hah?" Wanita yang ditunjuk pun mulai bingung dengan perintah Natsu barusan.

"Cantiknya kelewatan soalnya," celetuk Natsu yang langsung menunjukan seringain kecilnya.

" _Cieeee!"_ Mereka yang menyaksikan pun mulai bersorak girang.

"Itu Mas—" Natsu kali ini menunjuk seorang pria tua yang kebetulan berada duduk di satu meja berdampingan dengan wanita tersebut. "Ya, Mas yang deket Mbak itu. Boleh munduran dikit gak? Gak cocok soalnya. Aduh…"

" _Hahahaha!"_ tawa mereka tiba-tiba menggelegar.

Baiklah, ini yang dinamakan acara _Stand Up Comedy._ Suatu acara dimana satu orang berdiri di atas panggung sambil membicarakan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang sifatnya bisa menimbulkan orang-orang sekitar tertawa karena merasa terhibur. Dan malam ini, Natsu sedang mencoba menghibur orang-orang yang ada di dalam _Barbara_ _Café_.

"Perkenalkan, nama gue Natsu Dragneel. Gue lulusan Kampus Negri _St. Vermilion_ , dan gue adalah salah satu dari anggota _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez,_ " Natsu sedang memperkenalkan dirinya lagi agar mereka lebih mengenal siapa dirinya. "Senang sekali rasanya karena bisa tampil di _Barbara Café,_ salah satu Café terbaik dan terfavorit yang ada di koka Magnolia. Silahkan boleh tepuk tangan..."

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_ Mendengar pujian itu, mereka pun memberikan _Aplauss_ untuk Natsu.

"Luar biasa ya? Luar biasa menjilat saya…" Celetuk lagi Natsu dengan tawanya yang pelan.

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Karena di Café lain gue juga bilang kaya gitu. Jadi gak usah terlalu seneng, biasa aja..." lanjutnya disela-sela tawa mereka.

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Mmm. Coba disini yang masih sekolah boleh tepuk tangan?"

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_ Yang melakukan _Aplauss,_ tentu saja mereka-mereka yang merasa masih sekolah.

"Ngapain kalian?!" Natsu tiba-tiba terlihat serius.

" _Hahahaha!"_ Mereka justru malah tertawa melihat keseriusannya.

"Orang tua mahal-mahal bayar sekolah buat kalian biar jadi orang sukses!" lanjutnya yang sedikit memberikan teguran, meskipun pada dasarnya Natsu memang sedang bercanda. "Ini malah jadi penonton! Gak bagus…" Natsu terkekeh.

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

Natsu membiarkan mereka tertawa puas sambil melakulan _Aplauss_ untuknya. Tepuk tangan yang diiringin dengan tawa itu pun perlahan mulai surut. Natsu kembali mengangkat _Microphone_ yang ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Terus terang aja nih karena banyak anak sekolah disini, bukannya gue sombong, tapi dulu gini-gini gue lulusan dari SMA favorit."

" _Weeeeiissss!"_

" _Mantap!"_

"Favorit keluarga ya…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Dipilih bukan karena terbaik ya, tapi harganya terjangkau aja…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Tapi jujur, sebelum gue ngomongin masa-masa SMA, gue bakal ngomongin saat masa-masa terindah gue waktu masih kecil. Salah satunya main _Layangan_ … Buat gue bermain _Layangan_ itu salah satu permainan yang paling bonafit." Natsu berhenti sejenak, melihat reaksi mereka yang mulai penasaran dengan cerita masa kecilnya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Modalnya gede loh. Kalo gak percaya coba kalian hitung. Harga _Layangan_ berapa? Paling 1000, iya'kan?"

" _Yaaa…"_

"Kita beli, kita terbangin. Kalo talinya putus, kita kejar, terus _Ketabrak Motor._ "

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Berobatnya bisa sampai setengah juta itu!"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Tapi yang paling seru dari main _Layangan_ emang pas ngejarnya, gitu." Jelasnya sambil melakukan gerakan tangan. "Kalo ngejarnya berdua pas dapet biasanya hasilnya dibagi dua tuh. Loe _Layangan-_ nya, gue _Benang_ -nya."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Yang paling gak enak kalau ada _Layangan_ putus yang ngejar bertiga, gitu. Pas dapet, loe _Layangan_ -nya gue _Benang_ -nya. Yang satunya lagi complain— _'Gue apanya Nat?'_ terus gue jawab, _'Loe yang ketabrak motornya lah! Inisiatif donk!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

Gara-gara cerita masa kecilnya itu, lagi-lagi Natsu berhasil membuat mereka terhibur. Mereka yang menyaksikan terus terwa dan bertepuk tangan untuknya. Sampai akhirnya suasana terasa hening kembali, Natsu segera melanjutkan cerita pengalaman masa-masa terindahnya.

"Gue main _Layangan_ tu dari kecil. Dari SD, SMP, berhenti-berhenti pas SMA, karena waktu di SMA banyak cewek-cewek cantik. Jadi, dari pada main _Layangan_ mendingan main _Cewek_ ya?"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Iyalah! Dulu kelakuan gue waktu di SMA kaya gitu, semua cewek gue mainin." Natsu mulai melakukan _Act Out_ yang tidak lebih dari memperagakan apa yang sedang dia katakan. "Nih, ada cewek nih. Gue samperin, gue tali'in—"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Gue terbangin! Hahaha…" lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa.

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Dadah sayang… Jangan putus ya?! Aku cape ketabrak motor melulu! Hahaha…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Tapi masa-masa sekolah juga masa-masa yang indah buat gue. Gini-gini waktu sekolah gue tuh bandel banget. Tapi gara-gara gue bandel, gue bisa pupuler di sekolah. Gue bisa punya banyak temen— buat ngejar _Layangan_. Hahaha…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Nggak, nggak, nggak! Buat temen main… Cuma gak enaknya pas ulang tahun, karena semua yang kenal sama gue pasti minta traktir. Iya nggak? Mending kalau kenalnya udah lama, udah pernah susah seneng bareng, gak apa-apa deh. Kalau misalnya gue lagi ulang tahun, kalau gue punya duit. Jangankan traktir, _traktor_ juga gue beli'in."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Yang ngeselin, kadang ada yang sehari dua hari baru kenal pas gue ulang tahun ikutan minta traktir juga! _'Nat, lagi ulang tahun ya? Teraktiran dong',_ terus gue jawab, _'Lah, kontribusi hidup loe buat gue apa, Njir?!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Baru kenal sehari dua hari minta traktir, kan ngeselin gitu! Sama ngeselinnya kaya _tukang parkir_ di Minimarket."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Gue baru parkir motor semenit udah minta duit 2000! Padahal kalau gue pikir-pikir, kontribusi dia buat motor gue apa itu?! Emang motor gue ulang tahun?!"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Terus gak enaknya lagi nih. Semakin kita populer di sekolah, pas ulang tahun, semakin abis kita dikerjain. Kaya waktu itu gue lagi ulang tahun dilemparin telor, dilemparin terigu, dilolesin mentega. Gue lagi ulang tahun bukan jadi seneng, malah jadi adonan!"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Tapi ada yang lebih parah lagi. Temen gue waktu itu lagi ulang tahun dilemparin telor, dilemparin terigu. Terus apa coba yang paling parah? Disiram pake air comberan!"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Jadi pulang-pulang badannya dekil, kotor, bau, kaya _orang gila_ tahu."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Makanya gara-gara kejadian itu gue jadi curiga gitu. Jangan-jangan _orang gila_ yang selama ini kita lihat dipinggir jalan, itu nggak gila. Lagi _ulang tahun_ aja itu kayanya."

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Gak ada yang tahukan? Makanya kalau kalian ketemu orang gila dipinggir jalan, sekali-sekali tanya deh."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Iya, coba aja. Misalnya ada orang gila dipinggir jalan nih, loe tanya— _'Bang, lagi ulang tahun ya? Teraktiran donk!'"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Paling orang gila itu nyaut, _'Lah, kontribusi hidup loe buat gue apa, Njir?!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Terima kasih, gue Natsu, selamat malam." Natsu pun menutup penampilannya.

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

Natsu telah menutup penampilannya…

.

.

.

Di _Barbara Café,_ selain tempat untuk melakukan acara makan, rupanya disediakan juga tempat khusus untuk mereka yang suka minum-minum bersama. Entah itu sedang melakukan perayaan kecil-kecilan atau apapun itu. Yang pasti suasana di sekitar tempat itu tercium bau Alkohol.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Natsu yang ternyata sedari tadi sedang sendirian. Setelah selesai tampil di atas panggung satu jam yang lalu, Natsu lebih memilih untuk duduk santai di atas kursi sambil meletakan lengan kirinya di atas meja Bartender. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada satu gelas ukuran kecil yang tentu saja sudah terisi dengan takarannya untuk salah satu jenis minuman keras bernama _Tequila._

Tidak lama, Natsu perlahan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setiap orang pasti memiliki instingnya tersendiri, bukan? Insting yang bisa merasakan ketika ada seseorang yang keberadaannya tahu-tahu sudah ada dibelakang.

Begitu juga dengan Natsu yang akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya itu. Rupanya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang. Natsu tahu betul siapa wanita tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, wanita pirang itu langsung mengisi kursi kosong yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Natsu.

"Eh, Nat. _Open Mic_ loe malam ini keren banget sumpah!"

"Emang tadi loe liat penampilan gue, Lu?"

"Nggak," jawabnya singkat, membuat mata onyx yang dimiliki Natsu berputar dengan singkat, gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Gue liat kok Nat. Sebagai Sahabat, gak mungkin gue ingkar janji dan ngelewatin gitu aja penampilan _Stand Up_ loe yang cuma seminggu sekali. Oh ya, tadi gue dateng pas banget loe mulai _Open Mic_."

"Hehe…" Natsu terkekeh. "Makasih Lu,"

"Eh, temen-temen _Komunitas_ loe mana Nat?" tanya wanita itu setelah menyadari kalau, mereka yang duduk berderat disebelah kiri Natsu, hanyalah orang-orang asing. "Biasanya itu anak-anak selalu lengket ngikutin kemana loe manggung. Minimal ada satu atau dua orang dari temen loe yang ikutan tampil buat jadi _Opener_ sebelum loe naik ke atas panggung."

"Oh, masalah itu— tadi sore anak-anak _Komunitas_ sempet izin ke gue katanya malam ini ada rencana buat ngisi acara _Open Mic_ di Café lain. Masalah bohong atau nggaknya gue gak tahu." Jelas Natsu dan tidak lama dia mulai meneguk sedikit _Tequila_ yang sedari tadi masih belum diminum olehnya. Setelah menikmati rasa dari minuman keras itu, Natsu kembali menatap wanita itu. "Oh ya, Lu. Selama ini loe kan selalu bilang _suka sama penampilan gue_. Padahal loe pernah liat temen-temen _Komunitas_ yang biasa ikut sama gue dan mereka juga waktu itu jadi _Opener_. Nah, menurut loe gumana penamilan mereka Lu?"

"Yah, lumayanlah… Meskipun yang gue rasa, selera _Joke_ temen-temen loe itu pada garing tahu. Belum lagi pas waktu tampil di _Old City Café._ Dalam hati tuh, Nat. Gue bilang, _Apaan sih?!_ Ya, sebagai orang yang paling tahu dunia _Stand Up Comedy,_ loe juga pasti bakal bilang kalau _Premis_ mereka pada gak jelas…"

"Hahaha!" Setelah mendengar ucapan panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan kalimat _persuasive_ itu, Natsu langsung tertawa puas.

"Kenapa loe malah ketawa, Nat?" Sedangkan wanita pirang yang masih mendampinginya malah terheran sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Gak apa-apa Lu." Perlahan, tawa Natsu pun mulai surut. "Lu, ini hanya sekedar saran dari gue aja sih. Mendingan loe ikut gabung sama gue ke _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez_. Itu juga kalau loe tertarik buat jadi seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ kaya gue, meskipun sampai sekarang gue masih belum kepikiran buat rencana bikin _Tour_ sendiri supaya kedepannya nanti bisa tampil _Open Mic_ diluar daerah."

"Pengen sih, tapi—" Ujarnya yang sedikit pesimis. "Gue masih ngerasa kalau gue sama sekali gak ada bakat buat jadi seorang _Stand Up Comedian_."

"Lah, Lu. Belum juga nyoba." Bujuk Natsu. "Menurut gue sih, saat tadi denger loe ngomongin temen-temen _Komunitas,_ loe kayanya ada bakat deh buat jadi seorang _Stand Up Comedian_."

"Ya sorry, Nat. Gue tadi terkesan kaya ngomongin temen-temen _Komunitas_ loe dari belakang, tapi bukan berarti maksud gue jahat _._ Ya, emang gue ngeliatnya kaya gitu kok."

"Nggaklah, santai aja Lu. Justru kalau loe ikut _Komunitas,_ loe bakal liat yang lebih parah. Masih mending ngomongin dibelakang gitu ya? Ini ngomong ke orangnya langsung!"

"Serius, Nat?"

"Ya, kalau loe gak percaya Lu. Ya udah, gak apa-apa. Dan kalau loe percaya juga gak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa sih…"

"Ah, kampret loe Nat!"

"Hahahaha! Jangan baper Lu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah baper nih, Nat. Loe pernah bilang ke gue, seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ gak boleh ada yang namanya sikap baperan. Loe tadi ngajakin gue supaya gabung ke _Komunitas_ _Stand Up Alvarez,_ sedangkan gue sendiri orangnya cukup baperan loh…"

"Ya makan dari itu gue ngajakin loe gabung supaya loe gak gampang baper lagi Lu. Malah gue sempet ngebayangin. Lucy Ashley, adalah salah satu dari seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ cewek yang jago banget dalam hal _Roasting_."

" _Roasting_ apaan, Nat? Gue baru denger tuh…"

"Lah? Cara tadi loe ngomongin soal temen-temen _Komunitas_ , itu namanya _Roasting._ Sayangnya loe gak ngomong di depan orangnya langsung, Lu."

"Emang boleh, Nat?"

"Ya bolehlah, respon mereka paling cuma ketawa. Cuman untuk kedepannya loe harus siap-siap aja Lu."

"Maksud loe, Nat? Mereka bakal ngebales semua omongan gue, gitu?"

"Bisa jadi ya, bisa jadi nggak. Atau— mereka nanti bakal berusaha nyari-nyari informasi lebih dalam tentang bagian terjelek dari hidup seorang Lucy Ashley. Kalau mereka udah dapet semua informasinya, seperti yang tadi gue bilang Lu, loe harus siap-siap nerima _Roasting_ dari mereka."

"Serius?!"

"Yupz, biasanya _Roasting_ balik itu bakal lebih PEDIH!"

"Ah, Nat. Jangan nakut-nakutin gue donk…"

"Perasaan gue gak ngomongin tentang film horror deh, Lu."

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang warna scarlet dari _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez,_ sedari tadi sedang menyamar dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Keberadaanya di salah satu meja yang begitu dekat dibelakang mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja wanita scarlet itu sedang mencatat beberapa hal yang menarik dari semua pembicaraan orang-orang sekitar.

" _Disini gue lagi nulis tentang kehidupan seseorang, dan ternyata di dunia ini ada juga cewek yang kalau ngomongin orang lain suka persuasive, tapi sendirinya gak mau diomongin orang lain."_ Bantinnya.

Wanita berambut scarlet itu pun mulai melebarkan senyumnya yang terlihat sinis…

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Saat bikin Fic ini, aku membayangkan kalau karakter Natsu Dragneel disini adalah Ridwan Remin** (Salah seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ terbaik di Indonesia). **_May be..._ :D  
**

 **Baiklah, lupakan.**

 **Harapanku cuma satu ; _Semoga kalian suka, :D_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanficton

By Serly Scarlet

Title : _The Comedian  
_

Rate : T/M

 **Warning :**  
AU, Typo, Bhs. gaul, Bhs. kasar, Bhs. gak jelas, Bhs. gaul yang kasar tapi gak jelas, dll.

.

.

 **Keterangan :**  
Balasan Review ada di paling bawah banget...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

.

.

 _Magnolia City, August 17, 2018_

Lucy Ashley, wanita berambut pirang itu ternyata juga Alumni dari Kampus _St. Vermilion._ Malam ini dirinya sedang mengurung diri di dalam ruang kamarnya yang sedikit tua dengan ukurannya berkisar 2, m. Anggap saja itu adalah ruang kamar meskipun di dalamnya, selain ada lemari - ranjang tidur - meja belajar, ada juga _Mini Cooker_.

Benar sekali, Lucy Ashley tidak lebih dari sekedar wanita _Anak Kost_ biasa yang kebetulan, saat masih duduk di bangku kuliah dulu pernah menempati urutan ke-2 dalam kategori 10 orang _Mahasiswi_ paling cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang lumayan seksi dan berisi, meskipun sebenarnya hal seperti itu tidak bisa dibanggakan. Kenapa? Karena setelah lulus kuliah, bukannya jadi orang sukses, malah bekerja di salah satu toko minuman kaleng dan jabatannya adalah _Sales Promotion Girl_ atau disingkat SPG.

Sedangkan Natsu Dragneel, sahabat terdekatnya, bisa meraih prestasi yang lebih baik. Selain seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ , Natsu mampu bekerja di kantor cabang DPRM (Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat Magnolia) dengan jabatannya sebagai _Juru Bicara_.

Padahal sama-sama menjandang gelar _Sarjana Hukum_. IPK terakhir yang mereka berdua raih bahkan hanya berbeda tipis. Lucy Ashley, _Lulus_ dengan IPK : 3.50, sedangkan Natsu Dragneel, _Lulus_ dengan IPK : 3.51. Bagaimana bisa nasib keduanya berbeda sangat jauh?

Baiklah, lupakan soal _Nasib_.

Mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Lucy, masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar, sebenarnya dia ingin mencoba memutuskan untuk memulai karirnya di dunia _Stand Up Comedy._ Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan oleh Lucy adalah menulis materi, biasanya tentang masalah keresahan hidup.

Berikut catatan Materinya :

 _Gue Lucy Ashley,  
Dan jujur, gue masih anak baru di dunia Stand Up Comedian yang gelap ini...Weiisss!_

 _Sebelum jadi Stand Up Comedian Amatir, gue kerja di salah satu toko minuman dan jabatan gue sebagai SPG. Sampai sekarang masih sih…Hehehe…_

 _Garing ya? Ya udah gak apa-apa…  
Gue masih Amatir kok…_

 _Ngomong soal pekerjaan gue. Jadi SPG itu ada manisnya, dan ada pahitnya juga loh…  
Yang pahit adalah kerjaan gue, dan yang manisnya ya… Wajah gue… Cieee!_

 _Tapi gini-gini gue Sarjana Hukum loh…_

 _Gak Percaya? Ya, gak apa-apah sih. Kalau pun ada yang percaya juga, gak akan ada faedahnya juga buat gue. Misalnya nih, kalian percaya gue Sarjana Hukum nih. Apa status gue yang tadinya SPG bakalan berubah jadi PNS? Kan nggak gitu juga…_

"Hahahaaha!" Setelah membaca ulang catatannya, Lucy tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. "Lumayan nih materi punya gue…"

Seandainya Natsu ada disana dan mendengarnya pasti akan mengatakan, " _Lu, materi punya loe tentang cara bikin krupuk yang baik ya? Renyah banget soalnya..."_ Tapi sudahlah, Lucy setidaknya sudah susah payah menulis materi dengan usaha yang sangat maksimal.

Selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan oleh Lucy yaitu harus bicara sendirian di depan cermin, memang seperti itulah latihan yang selalu dilakukan oleh para kau _Stand Up Comedian_ awam, sebelum mereka benar-benar tampil berbicara di depan orang banyak.

Dan tentu saja sekarang Lucy sedang mencoba melakukannya.

"P-Perkenalkan, na-nama gue L-Lucy Alay…Eh?!" ucapnya luar biasa gugup yang pada akhirnya frustasi sendiri. "Kok Lucy Alay sih?! Nama gue kan Lucy Ashley!"

Istirahat 2 menit…

"Ok, sekali lagi!" ucapnya yang kali ini penuh dengan semangat, menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu kembali menatap dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin, sekarang dia sudah siap untuk berlatih kembali dengan suara yang lantang. "Selamat malam semua! Perkenalkan nama gue Lucy Ashley! Sama seperti Natsu, gue juga Alumni _St. Vermilion_ dan banyak orang yang bilang kalau gue ini cantik-!"

" _ **BRISIIIIK WOOOYYY! UDAH JAM 12 LEWAT!"**_ teriak suara ibu-ibu dari tetangga kamar sebelah kiri.

" _ **LOE YANG BERISIK KAMPRET! GANGGU ORANG LAGI TIDUR AJA!"**_ teriak suara bapak-bapak dari tetangga kamar sebelah kanan.

" _ **OOWAAAAA! OWAAAAAA!"**_ teriak suara bayi yang sedang menangis.

" _ **WEAAOOK! WEWEWEK! WEWEWEK!"**_ suara dua ekor kucing diluar sana yang mulai bertengkar.

 _ **CKIEEET! BRUAK!**_ Suara Mobil yang kebetulan lewat tiba-tiba menabrak tiang listrik.

 **Ninu! Ninu! WIEEWW!** Suara Mobil Ambulance yang baru datang tiba-tiba kena _TILANG_ Polisi.

Padalah Lucy baru memulai latihannya. Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Lucy yang mulai merinding karena takut, mau tidak mau, harus segera mematikan lampu kamar. Lalu segera menghambur dirinya ke atas ranjang tidur, mengubur dirinya dengan selimut tebal, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang _Syok Berat._

 ** _"ANIMAAA!"_** teriakan suara Mystogun, Satpam yang berjaga diluar sana, saat penyakit epilepsi yang di deritanya tiba-tiba kambuh.

.

.

Tibalah hari esok…

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu yang dimana waktunya untuk Natsu melakukan rutinitas kedua. Setelah malam minggu kemarin sukses tampil _Open Mic_ di salah satu Café, hari ini harus bergabung dengan anggota _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez._

Natsu baru saja keluar dari gedung _Apartement_ , menggiring langkahnya menuju _Parking Area,_ akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan salah satu Mobil Sport _Lamborghini Adventator LP750-4 Suverveloce_ warna merah _._ Dari mendengar namanya saja sudah pasti itu adalah _Mobil Sport_ yang sangat mahal.

 _ **Ckrek!**_ Bahkan Natsu masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan _Selfie_ di depan Mobil tersebut.

Belum sempat dimasukan ke dalam saku celana, _Smartphone_ yang ada di tangan kanan Natsu tiba-tiba berdering dan bergetar secara singkat. Ia melihat ada pesan yang masuk lewat via _Whatsapp._ Tentu saja, Natsu segera membuka pesan masuk itu yang tidak lain adalah salah seorang dari anggota _Komunitas-_ nya.

.

.

* * *

 **Erza Scarlet  
** Online

* * *

Nat, loe dmn?

* * *

Gw di hati loe, Za… **(Tripple Kiss Emoticon)**  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Bodo amat!

* * *

.

.

Tidak lama, pesan masuk susulan muncul…

.

.

* * *

Gw cma mw blng ke loe, klo gw dh balik lgi Nat.

Sory, gw ngabarinnya telat…

* * *

Kok balik sih, Za? Bknnya hri ini jdwal kita kmpul?  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Ywd, gini ja. Loe ke tempat gw, skrng!

* * *

Emg da apaan sih?  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Udh, jngan bnyk nanya, cpetan!

* * *

.

.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah mendapat pesan terakhir berupa perintah keras itu, mau tidak mau, Natsu harus mematuhinya. Ia pun menyingkir dari _Mobil Sport_ mewah berwarna merah itu dan segera membuka pintu depan _Mobil Klasik_ warna hitam putar yang terparkir disebelah kanannya lagi.

Setelah masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi, Natsu mulai menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu kalau _Mobil Klasik_ yang ternyata memang miliknya itu mesinnya susah sekali dihidupkan. Bahkan belum sempat menghidupkan mesin, menutup pintu saja Natsu harus melakukannya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Tibalah untuk rintangan selanjutnya, Natsu harus menghidupkan mesin itu dengan sangat susah payah. Memang seperti itulah resikonya jika membeli Mobil tahun 90-an yang memang harganya cukup murah, ketimbang membeli Mobil Sport model terbaru dengan harga yang sangat fantastis.

 _ **Brummm! Brummm!**_

Mobil Klasik itu pun menyala dengan raungan mesinnya yang sangat kasar. Natsu yang akhirnya merasa lega dengan hasil jerih payahnya yang sama sekali tidak berfaedah itu, mulai menginjak pedal kopling yang ada dibawah kakinya, lalu menarik tuas _overgear_ , kemudian menginjak pedal gas secara lembut.

Natsu membawa kendaraan tua roda empat miliknya itu melaju perlahan, mencoba meninggalkan _Area Parkir._ Setelah keluar melewati gerbang yang biasa dijaga oleh seorang Satpam, Natsu yang akhirnya sedang melaju di jalan raya mulai menginjak pedal gasnya lagi secara Maksimal! Meskipun kenyataannya tidak menimbulkan efek yang WOW gitu.

Kecepatan _Mobil Klasik_ itu maksimal hanya berkisar 80Km/H…

.

.

.

Sampailah di tempat tujuan…

Salah satu gedung _Apartement_ tua yang terletak di kawasan _Streat Private Downtown._ Natsu segera memarkir mobilnya di _Parking Area_. Belum sempat mematikan mesin, _Mobil Klasik_ itu tiba-tiba padam sendiri. Natsu mulai memutar mata onyx miliknya, tahu bahwa mesin yang tiba-tiba berhenti itu tandanya mogok.

Setelah memasuki gedung tua itu, Natsu mulai menelusuri lorong, menaiki beberapa tangga, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kamar No. 26 yang bagian bawahnya terdapat sebuah tag nama pemilik kamar— _Erza Scarlet_.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ Natsu baru saja mengetuk pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

"Gak tau, Za. Gue udah lupa sama nama gue sendiri,"

 _Clek…_ Pintu pun terbuka.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang warna scarlet, orang yang tadi pagi sempat mengirim pesan lewat via _Whatsapp_ , telah menampakan dirinya. Melihat sosoknya hanya sekedar mengenakan _Tank Top_ warna hitam yang memamerkan sebagian belahan dada besarnya, Natsu pun mulai mengangkat sebelah alis sambil memiringkan senyumnya.

Untung saja Natsu bukanlah seorang pria hidung belang.

Sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, wanita itu bernama Erza Scarlet. Sebut saja nama panggilannya Erza yang memang salah satu dari anggota _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez._ Apakah wanita itu benar-benar seorang _Stand Up Comedian_? Wajahnya memang sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik ketimbang Lucy Ashley, namun raut wajah yang sedang dia tunjukan kepada Natsu itu terlihat begitu serius. Seandainya ditawari untuk membintangi salah satu film mungkin dirinya akan lebih cocok mengambil peran sebagai _Antagonis._

"Masuk Nat," perintahnya kepada Natsu.

"Oke," Natsu pun mematuhi perintah itu sambil melepas sepatu sport yang membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitu memasuki ruangan saat wanita itu mulai menutup pintu, Natsu segera melepas dan melempar jaket hoodie miliknya ke sembarang arah, lalu menghambur dirinya untuk rebahan di atas sofa ruang tamu. Melihat ada toples yang isinya kripik kentang di atas meja tamu, Natsu langsung mengambilnya, membuka tutup toples itu, lalu mencicipinya beberapa.

"Za, minta minum donk…" Pinta Natsu, tanpa basa-basi, sambil tatapannya mengikuti Erza yang bergerak mondar-mandir demi memunguti beberapa sampah plastik bekas cemilan yang berserakan dimana-mana. "Kalau bisa gue minta Jus Jeruk pake Es tapi..."

"Jus lagi gak ada tuh, Nat. Ada juga _Jamu_ …" celetuknya.

"Mhmf! Hahahaha…" Natsu sedang mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, namun sayangnya tidak berhasil. Menurutnya celetukan yang tanpa ada nada penekanan itu terdengar sangat lucu. "Za,coba deh. Jawaban loe tadi, boleh juga tuh loe jadi'n _Act Out_ pas nanti _Open Mic_ di Cafe…"

"Gak gitu juga kali Nat…" sahutnya.

Setelah ruangannya bersih, Erza segera menghampiri kulkas yang terletak di sekitar dapur. Kebetulan dapurnya masih bisa terlihat dari ruang tamu. Jadi Natsu masih bisa memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita berambut scarlet itu, mulai dari membuka pintu kulkas, lalu menyiapkan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Sebagai pria normal, Natsu tentu lebih tertarik menyaksikan setiap pergerakan sekitar paha mulusnya yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatian para kaum hidung belang diluar sana, itu karena sedari tadi Erza memang terlihat sedang mengenakan _Dry Denim's_ _Hotpants._

Tidak lama, Erza kembali memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa dua gelas kosong beserta teko kaca yang sudah ada isinya yaitu _Orange Juice_. Menyadari kalau Erza ingin duduk di satu sofa yang sama, Natsu segera menyingkirkan kedua kakinya, seiring saat wanita berambut scarlet itu mulai mendaratkan pantatnya hingga duduk mendampingi Natsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nat. Loe udah ada rencana bikin _Tour_ sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan segelas _Orange Juice_ yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Natsu, lalu menuangkannya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Belum Za," jawab Natsu yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, meneguk setengah _Orange Juice_ miliknya, lalu kembali menatap Erza yang entah kenapa _Orange Juice_ yang ada pada genggaman kedua tangannya masih belum juga diminum. "Gue cuma belum siap materi. Itu aja sih…"

"Oh," balasnya singkat. Begitu setelah meneguk _Orange Juice_ miliknya, Erza tiba-tiba menerung.

"Mm?" Menyadari hal itu, Natsu pun terheran dan terus mengamati wajahnya."Loe kenapa sih, Za?"

"Nggak, gak ada apa-apa kok Nat."

"Terus kenapa loe hari ini gak ngumpul sama anak-anak Komunitas? Dah gitu pake ngundang gue kemari lagi,"

"Iya, hari ini gue pengen bolos aja Nat, cuma kurang seru aja kalo gak ada temen. Makanya gue ngundang loe supaya nemenin gue…"

"Bohong!"

"Beneran…"

"Udeh, gak usah ditutup-tutupin." Natsu tiba-tiba menyingkir dari sofa, lalu duduk di bawah karpet sambil meletakan kedua lengannya yang melipat di atas paha mulus milik wanita itu. "Za, gue bisa tahu dengan cara liat ekspresi wajah cantik loe yang tiba-tiba berubah mirip kaya ikan yang udah mau mati, tau gak? Berarti loe emang lagi ada masalah…"

"Ya udah deh, gue ngaku…" ucapnya yang mulai tersipu karena malu. "Asal loe janji, apa yang udah gue omongin, loe jangan bilang ke anak-anak…"

"Ok, tenang. Gue bisa jaga rahasia kok…" Natsu mulai menyeringkan tawanya. "Jadi, masalah loe apa Za? Cerita aja ke gue…"

"Gue…"

"Iya, kenapa ada apa dengan _Gue_?"

"Bukan loe, Nat! Gue, ih!"

"Iya deh, terserah loe aja Za. Cepetan, mau cerita apa nggak?"

"Dengerin baik-baik," Erza mulai menarik nafasnya, mempersiapkan mentalnya, lalu kembali memperlihatkan tatapannya yang serius kepada Natsu. "Gue… Udah dikeluarin dari _Komunitas,_ Nat."

"Apa?!" tanya Natsu yang akhirnya mulai memperlihatkan tatapan serius. "Za, loe… loe lagi bercanda'kan?!"

"Nggk Nat, kali ini serius kok…" ucapnya yang sedari tadi memang serius. "Gue dah resmi keluar dari _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez…"_

"Bilang ke gue! Siapa yang berani ngeluarin loe tanpa izin dari ketua _Komunitas_?!" tanya Natsu lagi. "Loe tau sendiri Za. Yang punya wewenang buat ngeluarin anggota sebagai sanksi dari kesalahan yang dibuat secara internal, kalau bukan langsung dari si Zeref sebagai ketua _Komunitas_ , ya dari wakilnya si August!"

"Kenyataannya, gue emang dikeluarin sama si Zeref."

"Akh!" Natsu segera menyingkir dan berdiri membelakanginya. Yang pasti dia sedang menyembunyikan rasa kekesalannya. "Kok loe nerima gitu aja sih, Za?!"

"Abis mau gimana lagi, Nat? Emang gue yang udah bikin masalah duluan. Jadi ya, mau gak mau, gue harus terima aja konsekuensinya…"

"Emang masalah loe apa sih, Za?! Sampai si Zeref turun tangan ngeluarin loe!" tanya Natsu yang kemudian berpaling menatapnya. "Setau gue, loe bukan tipe orang yang suka bikin masalah duluan deh…"

"Kali ini emang gue yang memulai, Nat." sambungnya yang kali ini menunjukan tatapan yang bersalah. "Loe tau peraturan dalam acara _Bettle of Comedy_?"

"Iya, _Komunitas_ v.s _Komunitas_. Kalau lagi sesi _Roasting,_ kita gak boleh _Roasting_ temen dari grup sendiri." Setelah mengingat tentang perarturan itu, Natsu mulai mengerutkan dahinya. "Za, berarti loe…"

"Iya, Nat. Mulut gue gak sengaja _Roasting_ si Zeref." Ucapnya yang terus terang. "Lebih paranya lagi nih, gue malah bocorin masalah internal tentang kasus lama dia yang bikin skandal sama pacarnya si Mavis sampe hamil diluar nikah…"

"Serius loe, Za?!"Mendengar hal itu, Natsu pun mulai panik. "Aduh! Gawat nih…"

"Ya abis mau gimana? Kan loe sendiri yang dulu curhat dan ngasih tahu ke gue soal kasus si Zeref."

"Trus loe bilang juga kalau loe tahu kasus itu dari gue?!"

"Iya,"

"Adduuuh! Za, loe!"

"Bukannya dulu gue pernah bilang ke loe, Nat? Mulut gue kadang-kadang suka ember loh. Tapi waktu itu loe malah bilang, _'Gak apa-apa, Za. Meskipun mulut loe ember, loe tetep temen sejati gue yang paling asik di Komunitas...'_. Sekarang masalahnya udah kaya gini, Nat. Apa sekarang loe masih nganggep gue temen sejati loe, huh?"

"…" Natsu pun dibuat diam olehnya.

Masalahnya, ketua dari _Komunitas Stand Up Alvaraz_ yang dikenal dengan nama Zeref Dragion, merupakan seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ yang lumayan terkenal di Media Sosial. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dari semua kalangan _Stand Up Comedian_ , Zeref terkenaldengan reputasi yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat keadaannya sekarang. Jangan jauh-jauh, kita lihat di Vlog berdurasi pendek yang baru saja di unggah oleh Zeref lewat akun _Instagram_ pribadi miliknya _._

* * *

 **[Tanda Panah ke Kiri] Video**

* * *

 **Zeref_co_Alvarez**

* * *

" _Buat kalian semua yang udah setia menjadi follower gue…"_

" _Gue cuma mau bilang , mohon maaf kepada kalian semua…"_

" _Jujur aja, sekarang gue sendiri gak tahu gue harus ngomong kaya gimana? Bahkan gue gak bermaksud buat bohongin kalian. Kenapa? Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang sependapat sama gue. So, langsung intinya aja…"_

" _Jadi gini, sebenarnya kasus gue itu emang udah lama sih. Cuman…ya…yang namanya kasus pribadi, semua orang pasti memiliknya, iya'kan? Pertanyaannya, seandainya kalian ada di posisi gue, kalian bakal ngelakuin apa? Yupz, udah pasti kalian juga bakalan nutupin rahasia kalian karena itu memang Aib."_

* * *

 **29.633.876 tayang  
Zeref_co_Alvarez **Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

.

.

.

 _#standupcomedyfiore #standupcomedycrocus #standupcomedymagnolia_

 **Komentar**

 **gildart_clive123** **©gildartsangpetualangcinta_** Ah, taik loe Ref! Gw kcewa BERAT sma kelakuan loe! Cma gra2 udh dpetin hati si Mavis sang juara 1 X-Faktor, bkan brarti loe jga hrus smpe sgitunya ngluarin K0n7oL loe!

Lihat semua 2034 komentar  
5 August

* * *

Jika menyentuh bagian - _Lihat semua 2034 komentar-_ mungkin kita akan menemukan banyak komentar yang lebih pedas lagi...

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zeref Dragion? emang ada Zeref dari Edolas?! Ahahahah! XD**  
 **Ok, lupakan...**

 **Thanks to Reviewer (?) Eh, bener gak sih? Entahlah...**

 **KuroNaLu  
** Yupz. Pertama2 salam kenal Koro-san :D  
"Eh, Kuro-san tahu juga soal Ridwan Remin?" tanyaku yang sok akrab. _Duak!_ Authornya Kena tampol.  
Klo boleh tahu nih, suka apanya sama si Remin? Aku suka cara ngomongnya, suaranya rada-rada mirip SpongeBob gitu. Ahahahah! XD

 **Chiasa Koyuki**  
Salam kenal Koyu-san, :D  
Duh, terima kasih sudah singgah di Fic-ku. Maaf, klo ceritanya nggk jelas sama kya Author yg nulisnya. Hehehe...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjutannya, kapan2 aja yo... :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanficton

By Serly Scarlet

Title : _The Comedian  
_

Rate : T/M

 **Warning :**  
AU, Typo, Bhs. gaul, Bhs. kasar, Bhs. gak jelas, Bhs. gaul yang kasar tapi gak jelas, dll.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

Sunday, _August 19, 2018..._

.

* * *

 **Lucy Ashley**  
Online

* * *

Lu, loe lagi dimana?  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Gw,,,baru bangun tidur,,,  
Klo mw main ke tmpat gw,,, tnggal dtang ja,,,  
Jam 5, tapi...

* * *

Yeh, jstru gw yg mw ngjak loe kluar...  
Skrng...  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Ah, Nat. Gw pngen masih tidur,,,

* * *

Walah, tdur melulu! Kya pohon rubuh!  
Dah jm 12 woy!  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Bodo ah, gw ngantuk… (Sleep Emoticon)

* * *

Srius gk mw ikut?  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Nggk!

* * *

Ah, nggk asik loe, Lu!  
 **[ _Double Ceklis Biru_ ]**

* * *

Bodo amat!

* * *

.

.

.

Siang hari yang cukup ramai di dalam _Casino Alvarez._

Salah satu tempat dimana, siapapun orang yang berkunjung, sudah pasti akan menemukan ada beberapa meja yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan berbagai jenis permainan. Kebanyakan jenis permainan kartu, sisanya adalah permainan lempar dadu dan permainan memutar roda yang biasa disebut dengan istilah _Roulette_. Disana orang-orang berpakaian formal dari kelas atas, berkumpul melakukan permainan-permainan itu, bertaruh hanya demi mengundi nasib.

Berbeda dengan suasana ruangan yang berada dibalik belakang dinding sana. Hanya orang-orang khusus yang diizinkan untuk memasukinya dan tentu saja mereka adalah para anggota _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez_. Satu orang sedang berdiri, berlatih menyampaikan materinya, sedangkan sisanya adalah sebagian kecil dari mereka para anggota yang sedang duduk menempati barisan kursi selayaknya seperti penonton.

"Selamat siang semuanya…"

" _Siang!"_

"Perkenalkan nama gue Gray Fullbuster. Gue bisa dibilang masih anak baru yang kebetulan pengen banget terjun di dunia _Stand Up Comedy_. Tapi jujur… Ya mohon maaf aja nih, bukannya mau sombong, meskipun kalian liat penampilan gue lebih mirip kaya _kids zaman now,_ gini-gini sebenernya gue adalah seorang _Pengacara_ …"

" _Weeiisss! Mantap!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Kalau lagi kerja beda lagi gue. Misalnya kalau ada pengendara yang ngelanggar rambu-rambu, gue _tilang…_ "

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Itu Polisi, Gray! Hahahaha!"_

"Tapi jangan salah. Gue waktu SMA pernah gabung jadi anggota _Group Band_ loh _…_ "

" _Weeiisss!"_

"Posisi gue di _Group Band_ cukup penting ya... Jadi tukang masangin Kabel..."

 _"Haha! Garing!"_

"Tapi ada aja yang bikin gue gak seneng nih. Contohnya ada dua orang temen gue yang kebetulan masih satu _Group Band_ , badannyaudah pake _Tatto_. Pasti kalian juga sering liat yang kaya gitu, iya nggak?"

" _Iyaaa!"_

" _Tatto_ itu bisa berupa gambar atau tulisan-tulisan motivasi gitu. Misalnya nih… Temen gue yang satu punya _Tatto_ gambarnya _Sepeda,_ terus udah gitu dibawahnya ada _Tatto_ tulisan kaya berupa himbauan, ' _JAGALAH KEBERSIHAN! KARENA KEBERSIHAN SEBAGIAN DARI PADA IMAN!',_ apa coba?"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Terus gue mikir… Ini Jangan-jangan sebelum dia lahir, Ibunya suka ngidam _SPANDUK_ kali ya?"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Terus ada lagi nih, temen gue yang satunya lebih parah. _Tatto_ -nya macem-macem, terus udah gitu dipamerin lagi ke gue."

" _Gray, liat Tatto gue bagus gak?'_ dia bilang.

"Ya, mau nggak mau, gue harus liat'kan? Gue liatin tuh gambarnya… Ada gambar _Singa, Macan,_ terus ada… _Ular Kadut,_ segala macem deh pokoknya."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Udah gitu nyarani gue lagi,"

' _Gray, coba deh loe pake Tatto. Biar keren gitu pas manggung loe buka baju terus pamerin tuh Tatto ke orang-orang…'_ dia bilang.

"Ya elah, loe tahu _Young Lex_? Saingannya _Iwan Fals_ tuh. Mereka berdua sama-sama berkarya. Cuma bedanya kalau _Iwan Fals_ lagunya mengkritik _Pemerintah_ , iya nggak? Sedangkan _Young Lex_ lagunya mengkritik benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Terus gaya-gayanya seorang _Rapper_ gitu, tau nggak? Lagunya kaya gini nih, _'Yow~ Lampu ini selalu terang~ Lampu ini selalu benderang~ Lampu ini selalu cemerlang~ Yow~',_ gitu."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Gokil ya? Dia nge- _rap_ ngebahas _Lampu_. Sekarang gue tanya, _Rapper mana yang meneruskan cita-cita Thomas Alva Edison?"_

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Iya, cuma dia doang. Gue sih yakin, bentar lagi nih _Young Lex_ bakal jadi logo _PLN_."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Oh ya, hampir lupa. Harusnya gue bukan ngebahas soal lagunya, tapi masalah _Tatto-_ nya. Loe tau _Young Lex_ dibadannya banyak _Tatto_? _Young Lex_ nih ya, kalau manggung ng- _rap_ sambil buka baju, bener gak? Pas liat itu gue kadang-kadang suka nanya gini nih ke temen gue,"

' _Itu orang apa telor puyuh?'_ gue bilang.

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Gak lama ada _Burung Puyuh_ yang hinggap di pundak gue, terus bilang, _'Itu anak gue yang gagal netes,',_ Buset! Hahaha…"

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Burung aja bisa _Visioner_ ya?"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Ada lagi nih yang paling gue gak seneng, ketika ada orang lain yang ngata'n kita sebagai anak _Band_. Katanya, _Anak Band itu suka mabok-mabokan pas udah dapet duit dari hasil manggung_. Waduh…"

" _Ooowwwwhhhh…"_

"Iya sih, emang..."

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Dulu pernah waktu SMA pas saat gue masih nge- _Band,_ kalau pulang pergi ke sekolah naik kendaraan umum, gue kadang-kadang suka mabok tuh sumpah…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

 _"Mabok Kendaraan itu! Hahahaha!"_

" _Gue kira mau ngomongin mabok gara-gara OPLOSAN, Njir! Hahaha!"_

"Oh, masalah itu? Nggaklah, gue waktu SMA orangnya bisa dibilang cukup alim ya?"

" _Weeiisss!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Gue baru bisa minum-minum pas udah masuk SD…"

" _Hahahaha! Kampret!"_

Rupanya pria tampan yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Caranya melakukan Stand Up Comedy terlihat begitu santai, setiap apa yang diucapkan tidak terlalu mengutamakan intonasi khusus berupa penekanan, seolah-olah dia seperti sedang curhat kepada temannya.

"Nggaklah, gue tadi bohong kok. Baru mulai minum-minum setelah gue udah kerja. Itu juga awalnya gara-gara diajak temen sekantor. Ceritanya nih, waktu itu gue sempat di ajak nongkrong sama temen gue itu. Ngobrol, ngobrol, ngobrol… Lama-lama temen gue ngeluarin botol minuman yang merknya _Coca-Cola._ Gak lama setelah temen gue minum itu produk minuman, terus nawarin ke gue,"

' _Gray, loe mau nggak?'_ dia bilang.

Terus kata gue, _'Boleh deh, kebetulan gue lagi haus…'_

"Eh, pas udah gue minum itu _Coca-Cola_ , temen gue langsung bilang kaya gini."

' _Gray, itu Coca-Cola udah gue campur…'_ kata dia tuh.

"Aduh… Gue kan udah terlanjur minum ya? Bener aja, gue mulai ngerasa pusing, terus makin lama gue makin mabok tuh. Karena waktu itu gue sebagai orang yang emang gak tahu apa-apa, terus akhirnya gue tanya."

' _Ini Coca-Cola, loe campur apaan?'_ gue bilang.

Terus dia jawab, _'Gue campur sama Fanta, Gray!'_

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

"Bener aja, gue yang tadinya mabok langsung sadar loh… Gue sadar kalau gue tadi lagi dibohongin…"

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Ngomongin soal _Pengacara_ , kebetulan gue ngefans sama salah seorang tokoh _Pengacara_ yang cukup terkenal di Indonesia. Kalian tahu?"

" _Hotman Paris?!"_

" _Ruhut Sitompul?!"_

" _Saipul Jamil!"_

"Yupz, betul sekali. Farhat Abbas…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Itu Pengacara paling Kampret, Gray!"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Gila! Gue pernah tuh baca berita di salah satu situs, katanya itu _Pengacara_ lagi nyoba-nyoba buat jadi calon Presiden RI!"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Terus akhirnya gue _searching_ lagi nih, nyari informasi tentang _tokoh-tokoh pejabat yang pernah menjabat sebagai Presiden RI_ , tapi gak muncul apa-apa. Orang gak gue Enter…"

" _Hahahaha! Kampret loe Gray!"_

" _Njir, ekspektasi gue jadi rusak! Hahahaha!"_

"Ok, lanjut. Pas gue Enter, muncul tuh tulisan riwayat-riwayatnya, terus gue baca secara keseluran dari mulai dari, ' _Siapa aja tokoh-tokohnya?_ ' terus, ' _Gimana bentuk pemerintahannya?_ ' dan ' _Punya Visi dan Visi apa?_ '. Nah, setelah gue baca, gue langsung menarik kesimpulan. Dari semua tokoh-tokoh yang pernah menjabat sebagai Presiden RI, mulai dari Ir. Soekarno, Ir. Soeharto, dan seterusnya. Cuma Farhat Abbas yang punya Visi dan Misi paling _Berani_!"

" _Weeiisss! Keren tuh Pengacara Kampret! Hahaha!"_

"Berani apa coba? Berani _SUMPAH POCONG! Hahaha…_ "

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Gokil itu ya?" Gray pun ikut terkekeh. "Tapi gak apa-apa… Toh Farhat Abbas mungkin niatannya emang pengen nyoba jadi contoh Presiden RI yang baik, ya? Jadi kita sebagai _Warga Negara Asing_ yang baik harus menghargai usahanya lah…"

" _Weiiisss! Mantap Gray!"_

"Pertanyaannya adalah, ' _Berapakah jumlah POCONG di Indonesia yang mau milih dia?',_ Gitu aja sih…"

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

"Dan… Buat semua _Warga Negara Indonesia_ yang ada disana, sebentar lagi menjelang PEMILU nih. Pastinya bakal ada Kampanye juga tuh yang dimana nanti para kandidat calon Presiden masing-masing bakalan nyampe'n _Aspirasi_ mereka di depan orang banyak _,_ Iya nggak?"

" _Iyaaa!"_

"Sebagai pendukung yang baik, mau tidak mau, harus hadir untuk mendengarkan semua _Aspirasi_ mereka. Tapi, ada saatnya ketika kita yang berperan sebagai pendukung disana bakal ngerasa'n tuh yang namanya bosen dan lama-lama tenggorokan kita mulai makin haus. Iya nggak?"

" _Iyaaa!"_

"Nah, saran dari gue nih. Buat semua _Warga Negara Indonesia_ disana, sebelum menjelang kampanye, usahakan bawa air yang banyak. Kalau bisa sekalian bawa tim _Pemadam Kebakaran_ deh…"

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Apaan sih Gray? Orang haus gak sampai segitunya kali pake bawa tim Pemadam Kebakaran cuma karena buat pengen minum doang…"_

"Yeeh… Iyalah, buat antisipasi... Siapa tahu pas nanti selesai kampanye, Farhat Abbas tiba-tiba langsung abis dibakar _Massa._ "

" _HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Gue Gray Fullbuster, terima kasih…"

 _Kprok! Kprok! Kprok!_

"Wohohoho! Gokieeeelll! Hahahah!"

Gray telah menutup penampilannya, bersamaan dengan naiknya salah seorang pria yang berperan sebagai MC, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan tos tangan. Sebenarnya pria yang berperan sebagai MC itu adalah August Dragion, wakil dari ketua _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez._

"Gimana penampilan Gray tadi?" tanya August yang tentu saja meminta pendapat kepada mereka. "Gokil gak? Gokil ya?"

" _Mantap!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong Gray, gue mau tanya nih…" katanya yang kali ini mencuri perhatian kepada Gray. "Loe tadi bilang, loe adalah seorang _Pengacara_ , iya nggak? Loe tau _Komunitas_ ini ya… Lumayanlah, _Komunitas_ kami ini cukup terkenal di kota Magnolia. Jadi pertanyaannya adalah, _loe pengen gabung di Komunitas kami gara-gara siapa?_ Misalnya, loe pengen gabung sama kita-kita cuma karena terinspirasi sama gue gitu…"

" _HUuuuuu! GE'ER!"_

"Mmm…" Gray mulai berfikir sejenak. "Ok, sebenernya gue diajak sama temen gue yang tentunya masih bagian dari _Komonitas_ ini…"

"Owwwh!" Seru August yang kemudian berpaling kembali menatap mereka. "Kaya mau kerja di _Minimarket_ ya? Butuh orang dalem gitu… Hahahaha!"

 _Krik… Krik… Krik…_ suasana malah terhening.

"Ok, sorry tadi gue emang lagi ngelucu…" kata August, malu sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia menatap Gray lagi. "Boleh tahu siapa temen loe, Gray? Mungkin temen loe ada disini nonton loe gitu…"

"Oh, masalah itu…" Gray mulai mengamati wajah orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, ternyata teman yang dia maksud tidak ada di antara mereka. "Sebenernya temen gue itu si Natsu Dragneel, tapi kayaknya hari ini gak ya? Ya, mungkin lagi ada kerjaan lain kali…"

" _Oh, anak itu…"_

"Eh, bukan berarti gue gabung kemari gara-gara dial oh…" Sangkalnya, "Juju raja, emang ada sih disini yang bikin gue terinsipirasi buat jadi seorang _Stand Up Comedian_. Yang jelas bukan August ya?"

" _Hahahaha!"_

"Zeref juga bukan, tapi yang jelas cewek ya?"

"Owh gara-gara Cewek!" Seru August, "Ah, loe mah cuma nyari-nyari kesempatan kali, Gray?"

"Nggak, nggak, serius… Menurut gue dia itu lucu kok…"

"Weeisss! Siapa tuh Gray? Disini banyak kok _Stand Up Comedian_ cewek loh…"

"Ya tetep aja yang menjadi inspirasi gue cuma satu." Ujar Gray, "Nama cewek itu huruf awalnya adalah E…"

"Owhh! Loe ngefans sama si Evergreen!" Seru August lagi yang kemudian mencoba berinteraksi dengan mereka. "Temen-temen, loe semua dah dengerkan? Katanya dia ngefans sama Evergreen! Si Eva mana si Eva? Oh, itu dia… Va, woy! Gray ngefans pertama loe tuh! Hahahaha!"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan!" Gray pun mulai salah tingkah di atas panggung.

" _Cieee! Bentar lagi PDKT nih!"_ ucap salah satu dari mereka sehingga membuat lain ikut heboh. _"Cieeee!"_

"Dah gue bilang, eh!" Sangkal Gray, "Emang disini cewek-cewek yang awalannya huruf E, siapa aja sih?"

"Kalo yang cantik banyak Gray! Cuman disini cewek yang huruf awalnya E ada dua orang. Kalau bukan si Evergreen, berarti yang satunya lagi si Er…" August yang tadinya sedang berseru tiba-tiba menggantukan ucapannya. "Gray, maksud loe… Loe ngefans sama si Erza, gitu?"

"Ya, emang siapa lagi? Kalau gak salah nama lengkapnya Erza Scarlet, bener nggak?"

Mendengar nama itu, mereka yang tadinya menatap senang, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi benci. Sebagai bagian dari anggota _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez,_ mereka memang tahu akan kasus skandal yang dilakukan oleh ketua yang tidak lain adalah Zeref Dragion.

Satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan adalah Erza Scarlet…

Mereka tahu kalau yang namanya _Roasting_ itu terkadang memang diperlukan untuk mengundang suasana tawa dalam dunia _Stand Up Comedy_. Namun yang namanya _Roasting_ bukan berarti harus menjatuhkan reputasi seseorang yang awalnya baik langsung turun pamor sehingga menjadi jelek di mata masyarakat.

Sebenarnya mereka yang dari dulu tahu tentang kasus itu, salah satunya Natsu Dragneel yang menyandang status anggota tertua, juga merasa kecewa. Namun tetap saja yang namanya loyalitas harus tetap diperhatahankan dalam sebuah organisasi.

Apalagi Zeref Dragion, seorang ketua _Komunitas_ , adalah salah seorang _Stand Up Comedian_ yang telah berjasa dalam usahanya untuk mengangkat karir mereka yang awam. Sehingga yang tadinya orang biasa menjadi orang yang cukup terkenal dan lebih sering mendapatkan job _Open Mic_ di hampir seluruh Café yang ada di kota Magnolia.

Sekarang mau bagaimana?

Gray yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas panggung kecil dalam ruang itu, satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal dalam informasi, terheran seketika hanya karena melihat reaksi orang-orang sekitar yang tadinya sempat histeris tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terlihat malas setelah mendengar nama _Erza Scarlet_.

 _Clek…_

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah bagian dari anggota _Komunitas,_ tiba-tiba muncul setelah membuka pintu namun pintu itu masih tidak kunjung ditutup olehnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel? Gara-gara keberadaannya, keheningan dalam ruangan pun teralihkan.

" _Tuh dia…"_

" _Natsu…"_

"Maaf, ganggu kalian semua…"Natsu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang.

Terlihat kalau Natsu sedang berisyarat seperti menyuruh seseorang yang mungkin masih enggan untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Apa mungkin itu anggota baru yang ingin bergabung dengan _Komunitas Stand Up Alvarez_? Mungkin saja, karena yang namanya rasa malu menghadapi orang-orang baru itu sudah biasa terjadi dalam sebuah kehidupan. Sampai akhirnya Natsu sedikit hilang kesabaran. Ia pun menyeretnya dengan paksa sehingga seseorang tersebut mau masuk ke dalam.

Celaka! Orang yang seret paksa tadi ternyata _Erza Scarlet…_

"Nah, itu dia orangnya…" Berbeda dengan Gray yang tiba-tiba terlihat senang. Ia segera turun dari panggung kecilnya, lalu mendekati Natsu yang dengan sosok wanita yang selama menjadi Idolanya. "Nat, gue tadi dah nyoba _Open Mic_."

"Sukses?" tanya Natsu.

"Lumayanlah..." jawab Gray yang kemudian menatap Erza, lalu mencoba menyita perhatian mereka. "Nah, temen-temen. Erza Scarlet inilah yang selama ini jadi inspirasi gue untuk menjadi seorang _Stand Up Comedian_. Karena kenapa? Dari sekian banyak _Stand Up Comedian_ , cuma dia satu-satunya cewek yang jago banget dalam hal _Roasting_. Terbuktikan? Waktu minggu kemarin di acara _Bettle of Comedian_ , satu-satunya orang berani nge- _Roast_ si Zeref sampe abis cuma dia doang yang paling PECAH! Serius, kebetulan waktu itu gue ada disana sebagai penonton dan langsung terkagum-kagum loh…"

Gray sedari tadi terus membangga-banggakan idolannya. Namun pada saat itu juga, salah satu dari mereka yang masih seorang wanita tentunya, tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi lalu mendekati Erza dengan membawa tatapan membenci. Wanita itu bahkan berani merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Erza yang kemudian diakhir dengan menabrakan bahunya.

"Eh?! Kenapa woy! Masa sama temen sendiri kaya gitu?" Gray sendiri cukup terkejut karena baru saja menyaksikan hal yang sifatnya perselisihan.

"Ngapain loe kemari, huh?" ucapnya lemah lembut, namun tetap saja membuat telinga menjadi sakit.

"..." Erza hanya mencoba untuk diam , bukan berarti dia tidak berani melawan, hanya saja posisinya kali ini sedang tidak menguntungkan.

"Loe tahu? Loe tuh udah diusir sama si Zeref!" wanita yang sedang dihadapinya itu tiba-tiba berucap ketus.

" _Evergreen,_ itu nama loe'kan?" celetuk Erza yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuannya, bahkan kali ini dia mulai berani melipat kedua tangannya di depan wanita itu, tatapanya yang tiba-tiba terlihat dingin itu menandakan kalau dirinya tidak suka diperlakukan kasar secara fisik. "Ok, gue terima kalau gue emang udah bikin masalah disini. Tapi serius, masalah gue cuma sama si sebagai anak baik yang baru gabung bulan kemarin, loe nggak perlu sok-sok'an ikut campur dalam masalah gue, ngerti?"

" _Owwh! Mantap Za!"_ ucap sedikitnya dari mereka yang masih berpihak kepada Erza.

"Udah, kalian berdua gak usah rebut…" Natsu sedang berusaha memisahkan jarak antara mereka berdua dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Erza. "Loe lagi Za, ngapain loe nanggepin dia?"

"Emang dia yang mulai duluan…" ujar Erza pelan, sampai akhirnya dia baru menyadari kalau tangan kanan Natsu sedari tadi sedang... "Dan loe lagi, Nat. Ngapain coba dari tadi megangin dada gue?"

"Ya maaf, nggak sengaja…" bisik Natsu sambil menyingkirkan tangan kanannya.

Sampai akhirnya Natsu pun berpaling menatap wanita di sebelah kirinya yang bernama Evergreen. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan tangan kirinya juga sempat memegang itu.

"Va, kok punya loe agak lembek ya?" ucapnya polos.

 _ **PLAK!**_

" _Njir, si Natsu kena tampol! Hahahaha!"_

" _PEDIH tau nggak? Ranya ngelebihin BonCabe lv.30 tuh…"_

" _Hahahaha!"_

" _Sabar ya Nat…"_

"Jadi gini temen-temen… Kedatangan gue sama Erza kemari cuma mau ngelurusin permasalahan yang menimpa ketua kita dan…"

"Nat, udah deh! Gak usah loe bela-bela'n penghianat yang ada di samping loe!" celetuk August yang masih berdiri di atas panggung, tentu saja dia lebih cenderung untuk membela ketua _Komunitas_.

"Eh, Gust! Jaga mulut loe, ya!" tegas Natsu yang tentu saja sedang berusaha membela wanita berambut scarlet yang masih berdiri mendampinginya. "Loe jangan mentang-mentang loe wakil ketua, terus loe bisa seenaknya main hakim sendiri! Sekarang gue tanya, _kemana ucapan loe yang dari dulu selalu bilang tentang masalah Kekeluargaan yang harus ditanamkan dalam Komunitas?_ "

"Barusan loe bilang gue apa? Makin hakim sendiri?" ujar August tidak terima dengan semua perkataan Natsu yang memang menyinggung dirinya. "Eh, Man! Sebelum loe ngomong kaya gitu, loe mendingan tanya sendiri deh sama anak-anak! Kita semua tetep keluarga ya… Cuma bukan berarti kita harus nerima orang yang udah nggak loyal lagi di _Komunitas_. Kita semua yang ada disini nih, udah sepakat menjalani semua aturan yang ada _Komunitas_! Bener gak temen-temen?"

" _Iyaaa!"_

"Ok, kalau aturan lain mungkin masih bisa dikasih toleransi. Tapi, nih ya… Kesalahan temen di sebelah loe tuh _Fatal_! Ngerti? _Roasting_ kok pake ngejatohin reputasi orang! Beuuhhh!"

"Gust, Gust, tolong …" ujar Natsu yang terus berusaha melakukan pembelaan. "Dengerin dulu gue ngomong, sekali ini aja…"

"Nat, setau gue dalam kasus ini ya… Loe juga bersalah!" ujar August yang akhirnya malah menyudutkan Natsu. "Kenapa? Karena dulu loe udah mulai duluan bocorin kasus si Zeref ke dia. Ya, okelah… Waktu itu kesalahan loe cuma belum deket-deket banget sama dia. Kita sepakat aja… Kita semua udah anggep kesalahan loe itu adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan. Bener gk temen-temen?"

" _Iyaaa!"_

"Ya udah, gini aja deh… Loe masih tetep bagian dari kita-kita kok, asal dengan satu syarat… Jauhin itu cewek!" tegasnya yang bahkan berani mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya kepada Erza.

Tidak lama, August pun turun dari atas panggung dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Natsu. Kebetulan Gray masih berada di antara mereka bertiga, Erza, Natsu, Evergreen. Rupanya August datang hanya untuk mendekati Gray saja.

"Gray, loe temennya Natsu kan?" ujar lagi August sambil terkekeh licik, lalu merangkul pundak Gray. "Sebenarnya jumlah anggota kita dibatas… Cuma ya, berhubung udah ada yang keluar. Jadi loe bisa ikut gabung sama kita-kita. Setuju gak temen-temen?"

" _Setujuuuu!"_

" _Bangeet!"_

" _Gray, gabung ya? Please…"_

"Nah, Gray. Mereka udah nerima loe tuh…" lanjutnya.

Gray menjadi enggan untuk menyetujuinya. Ia mencoba menatap idolanya, namun sayang, Erza sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya karena sedang merenungi kesalahan atas perbuatannya kepada ketua _Komunitas_. Saat menatap teman dekatnya, Gray mulai mengangkat sebelah alis begitu melihat Natsu yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

 _Kalo mau gabung ya tinggal gabung aja Gray…_

 _Gue mau keluar!_

 _Gue mau bikin Komunitas sendiri..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Ngomongin soal chara August, kalian jangan bayangin dia kakek2 ya? Kan pernah muda juga, heheheh... :D**

 ** _Terima Kasih sudah membaca,,, :*_**

.

.


End file.
